


Fragile

by likingthistoomuch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/pseuds/likingthistoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that she was the stronger one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

He was still quivering after he sent out the missive, the effects lasting even as she accepted his request and arrived at his doorstep. It was like exhaling after holding your breath for a long time. She spoke over him, assuming a more intimate reason for the meeting. For once he took higher ground and ignored her slip; pretending things were the same as ever. Though his inner desires peeped out in the form of stolen glances and appreciation hidden under casual words.   

The day was turning out to be a good one; she was helping and supporting him as she could, and he knew she would. He missed John, of course he did. And he let that be known at the most slippery of moments…maybe he did it more than he realised because she was soon curling into herself, looking apologetic for accepting his invitation. Apologetic for the reason he had to make the invitation.

He tried to make up for that faux pas by making light of the situation, as always going a bit too far. But she was right there to help him see the boundaries, her pursed lips a louder warning than anything John ever sounded out. He enjoyed basking in her companionship, till the case took an interesting turn. She got zoned out, but was never invisible. 

And the clock was ticking. He knew the cases were running out, as were his excuses. He was greedy for a few more minutes, just a few more moments with her. He hated that he was reduced to using ordinary tactics but he tried to be nonchalant as he made her an offer of chips. 

She turned it right around into one of the toughest question she could ask. And he knew that that question had a simple answer, hidden under a plethora of safeguards. He opened a few locks, invited her to peep in.  

But he forgot that she always adhered to the boundaries of human interactions, staying within the circle of a promise made to someone else. She was kind in her refusal, was even kinder in inviting _him_ to shut that door. 

What was supposed to be an invitation turned into a goodbye. And like always, like every act of kindness she ever performed, she set it up so it would be easier for him. He sealed that chapter close with a kiss.

He thought for once he was being the bigger person, walking away from her, assuming it would spare her a few grim moments. But moving down the street and resisting the desperate urge to turn, he acknowledged wryly that she was always the stronger one, and way more resilient. 

Because if _she_ was to ever walk away from him, he knew it would break him much easily than any fall ever could.

 


End file.
